Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs, and comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the light source, the backlight module can be classified into a side-light type or a direct-light type, in order to provide LCDs with backlight sources.
The heat generated by the LCDs which is in working status may affect the efficiency thereof, and thus the heat dissipation thereof is very important. In the side-light type backlight module, the light source is disposed at one side of a light guide plate. In general, for lighting and thinning the backlight module, a heat sink strip of the light source is small, thereby deteriorating a heat dissipation effect of the backlight module.